


Humility is his falsehood

by Sinistretoile



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Concubine, Coriolanus - Freeform, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infidelity, Multiple Sex Positions, Scars, Sex, Shakespeare, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Caius Martius Coriolanus has donned the Gown of Humility. He is the polar opposite of what defines humble. His honey words and falsities might fool some of the Roman rabble. He might intimidate them. He has neither fooled nor intimidated Mera. It will take more than forced niceties and lies to gave her favor.





	

Mera leaned in the doorway of her home. Her slender arms crossed over her ample chest. Her clear, bright eyes watched the spectacle of the would-be senator in the teeming masses. She could tell he did not mean the words he said to gain their favor. She even heard him refuse to show his bodily wounds. Her stunning face fell into a frown, pulling the skin around her scar tight.  
Caius Martius Coriolanus came to her doorway. “I beseech thee, good madam for your favor.”  
“No.”  
“No?” His eyes widened. His grinning mask became ghoulish and her frown deepened. “Why no, madam?”  
“Because you are a liar.”  
He lunged forward, a shout forming in his mouth then pulled back as she turned her other cheek. The scar that ran down her face from temple to chin the only thing he could see. He bit the inside of his cheek and forced his words to be sweet. “How am I ‘a liar’, good madam?”  
“Which one am I, Martius? A ‘good madam’ or simply a ‘madam’? You seem confused in your speech?”  
“I do not know you. Yet you see unlike any of the rabble I have encountered today so I will think you a ‘good madam’ until you prove otherwise.”  
Mera smiled. Caius couldn’t help himself but to return it. “That is the first honest thing I have heard from your lips since you happened upon my street.”  
“I have answered your question, good madam. Answer mine.”  
She uncrossed her arms and turned bodily away from him and into the house, leaving the door open for him to follow. He stepped into the warm foyer. “In here, senator.” She called from the sitting room to his left. He startled to find her lounged upon a couch, her stola displaying a generous length of thigh. He couldn’t help but notice another scar like the one of her face, light pink and still healing in places where it no doubt went deep.  
“Good madam, I think this beyond propriety.”  
“Oh please, you are soldier, are you not? You have tasted the spoils of war and those on offer when away from your wife. And such a good lady she is.” He noticed the feline motion of her head as she purred out the words.  
“What do you know of my Virgilia?”  
Mera settled more onto her couch. Caius’s gaze fell to her knee which swung back and forth, ridding her creamy thigh of the stola until it lay pooled at her hip, between her legs. She clicked her tongue. “Now Martius, that is two questions. Which would you like me to answer?”  
“Both.”  
Mera’s eyes sparkled with mischief. Especially when she noticed that the gown of humility was revealing more than just his body to her, also his appreciation of her body. “You are liar because your words drip with honey, yet they mean nothing. You tell them what they want to hear in order to gain their favor.”  
Caius frowned. “And of my Virigilia?”  
Mera laughed and wagged her finger back and forth. “Ah, ah, ah, you must earn your second question.”  
His nostrils flared and he squared his shoulders. “I’ll not play this game.”  
“Oh yes you will, Caius Martius Coriolanus!” She sat forward. “I earned this game as much as you earned that gown.” She spit the word. “If you want to be senator, you will show me your scars and not give false face to me.” His eyes widened and his mouth opened in shock. “Drop the gown or Roma will know their conquering hero is a coward when it comes to baring his body.”  
“Why are you so cruel when all I want is your favor?”  
“Sharp, hard Caius Martius is wounded by my words?” She laughed. “Oh please, do not patronize me. I say again, drop the gown and show me your scars.” He looked around the room. “There is no one here but us. My servants have gone to market.”  
“And of your husband?”  
“I have no husband. I am a concubine. And my beloved is dead.” He regarded the sorrow in her eyes and sighed.  
“Very well. Help me, good madam?” He lifted his arm in the sling. She scooted to the edge of the couch and stood. His cock twitched at the touch of her hands on his hips as she gathered the flimsy cloth of the gown in her hands. He stared straight ahead, even as he felt her eyes on his throat. His pulse jumped at the caress of her breath. He glanced down at her beautiful face then to the sweetness of her cleavage. His cock twitched again.  
He looked straight ahead as her gaze moved up from his throat to his face. He sucked in a breath as her lips pressed tenderly to his pulse.  
“Madam.”  
“Mera, my name is Mera.”  
“Mera.” He had been going to tell her to stop. Instead, he relished the sound of her name on his lips. Her palms flattened against his back and chest, caressing him as she brought the gown above his head. His hard cock thumped against her belly.  
Mera’s fingertips moved lovingly, reverently over his scars. The most recent still healed. “Much like my Titus, you are.” She leaned in and kissed the long healed scars. “You are a beast on the battlefield, yes?” He tried to stare straight ahead, to not be effected by her attentions but it was a losing battle. “How many man have you killed in service to Rome?”  
“Countless.”  
Mera glided her palms up his chest then down his back. Caius found himself staring at her, specifically her mouth. He wanted to taste her. “Kiss me, Martius.”  
“I am a wedded man.”  
“Does that truly matter? I seek not your vows but your body.” She wrapped her delicate hand around his cock and stroked it. “You seek my favor. Does this not benefit us both?”  
Caius snatched her wrist tightly. “Stop.”  
“No.” He didn’t pull her hand away. His mouth opened further with each stroke of her hand. “If you truly wanted me to stop, you could make me.” She was right. He wanted this. He wanted her. Whoever this deceased Titus was, he’d been a lucky man while alive. He panted a moment, his hips bucking in her hand. Their hooded gazes regarded each other. Caius claimed her lips, wrapping his uninjured arm around her and pulling her hard against him.  
“If I fuck you like you want, will you give me your favor?”  
“You want it as well. Do not deny it when your body so willingly admits it.” She slid her thumb through the precum that leaked from the slit of his dick.  
“Yes, yes! I want it!” His hand skimmed up her back to grab her hair and yanked her head back. “I want you.”  
“Yes, Caius.” He ravaged her mouth before shoving her back onto the couch. She lay prone on the couch. He covered her, kissing her savagely as he grabbed handfuls of the stola and ripped the cloth up to her waist, baring her from belly down to him.  
His calloused fingers massaged her mound, making her gasp as they sought her pearl treasure. His mouth hovered over hers, kissing when the urge struck him. He wanted her nice and wet for him. Mera shuddered at the pleasure emanating from his fingers between her legs. He moved his fingers to push inside her.  
“How long as it been, little one?”  
“Nearly five years gone.”  
“Such is the pity.” He positioned himself then thrust forward. She cried out and latched onto his shoulders. His thrusts were hard and deep and fast. She gave as good as she got, wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her hips from the thin cushion. Her nails bit into his flesh. He couldn’t have that. His wife would know his infidelity. He snatched her wrists and held both above her head in one of his large hands. Mera didn’t protest. She seemed to like the possessive action. Their eyes met yet again and neither looked away until they found their release in choking cries.  
Caius lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Mera placed lazy kisses across his scarred chest, her fingertips tracing even more scars down his belly and his hip.  
“You fancy my scars, Mera?”  
“They make you more beautiful, my conquering hero.” Caius grinned and brought her head to his lips, kissing her hair. His Virgilia loathed his scars. They were evidence of the risk of his life as soldier. “Does not your good wife worship this body, Martius?”  
“Lovely Mera, call me Caius please.”  
She looked from his chest, smiling. “Caius.”  
“No.”  
“Pity. I would worship the body, the man, the heart, the soul.”  
His fingers slipped into her hair. His thumb traced the scar on her cheek, pinkish white but thin. “I would worship thee as well, good mistress.” She turned to kiss the pad of his thumb. “Tell me how this happened.”  
She sighed and pulled her head away to lay her chest upon his chest. “I had gone to visit my general in the field. It was dangerous yes. But the life of a concubine is her beloved’s comfort, seeing to his needs. Each letter made me more and more anxious before I finally undertook the journey. The night of my arrival, the camp was quite unaware. My general was put to the sword. I was taken captive as spoils of war.  
“The conquering army wanted to use me but as property of the general, I went to the general. He didn’t want me. I was too old for his uses. That didn’t stop him from ‘playing’ with me. He cut my face, my thighs, and my back. He left my breasts and belly intact should I find someone to take me, I would need them for care of a child.  
“Then your army attacked. I was brought back to Rome. My general’s wife tended to my care because that’s what he would have wanted. When I was healed, she followed his request to give me a third of his fortune and this home. He had no heirs. Her womb was barren.”  
“And yours?”  
“Fertile as the great Nile, my Caius.”  
“Yet, you have no children.”  
She flipped her hair and rested her chin on her hand on his chest, looking up at him. He crooked his neck to look down at her. “I bore my Titus two sons. One died in birth and the other in infancy.”  
“My apologies, my Mera.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I should be going.” His body was ready again for her again.  
“Why? Do you even want to be a senator?” She straddled his waist and braced her hands on his chest as she lowered herself onto his impressive length.  
He shrugged. “My mother and my wife wish it so. My general and my mentor as well.” His palms ghosted up her belly to capture her bouncing breasts as she rode him.  
“And you? What do you want, my Caius?”  
“I want the blood of mine enemies, the thrill of battle, the glory of Rome.” He gasped, his legs trembling as she worked her hips. He watched his cock disappear into her each time she came down.  
“Is that all?”  
“No.”  
“Tell me.”  
“You, my Mera. I want you.”  
“Then you shall have me.” His hands roamed her body as she brought them higher and higher. He spilled himself inside as she shuddered with her release. He sat up then swung her onto her back.  
“I will return, my sweetling.”  
“Yes, my Caius.”  
He kissed her deep and thorough, then left her on the couch. He donned the gown of humility with much difficulty. He spared a look over his shoulder as he left her there. Mera looked at the low table. The scrap of red paper that would be her favor still lay there.


End file.
